


Planet 3-x11

by Caroaimezoe



Series: Leo's week [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe





	Planet 3-x11

_Everybody wants Leo week_   
_Day seven: free day_

**PLANET 3-X11**

_Universe 2k12_

Captain Ryan kept his uniform on, only pulling out his huge cock. Precum oozed from the swollen head. They had reached the forest of Planet X-311, far from the ship’s cameras. They hadn’t seen any aliens for days. It was the perfect moment for what Leo wanted.

“There is still an alien threat nearby, we must stay cautious,” the Captain said. “But I can tell that you need a dicking immediately to stay focused. You are such a slut, Officer Leonardo.”

“Yes, Captain,” Leo obediently replied.

“Look at you, you are dripping. You must stay quiet. I know I have a big cock, and that you are eager to have it inside you, but stay silent. You don’t want the crew seeing my second in command moaning like a bitch. We’ll have to skip preparation, too. Aliens could come at any time. Brace yourself, officer.”

“Yes, sir,”

Captain Ryan did as he had said, breaching Leo in one smooth motion, filling him completely. Leo arched his shell as much as he could, hissing in pain, and then moaning in pleasure.

The sharp smack on his ass reminded him to stay silent, even if it didn’t sting at all, and Leo focused on the sensation of his Captain’s cock plunging in, to the hilt.

Leonardo clutched the ground under him, to hold himself back. He must not scream, or the Captain would be mad. He wasn’t afraid of being slapped again. In fact, he liked it, but he did not want the Captain looking for a more obedient partner from the crew.

Captain Ryan was hitting the right spot inside him, over and over, and the usual warmth crept through Leo’s belly, making his toes curl.

It was so good, but he couldn’t yell. He wouldn’t disobey the Captain’s order.

Captain Ryan’s brown eyes were lustful, a light groaning slipping between his parted, pink lips. Leo wanted to touch his light brown hair too, and his clenched hand let go of the dirt and leaves, so soft on this foreign planet, to reach for the Captain’s hair.

But then, in a thrust, he saw stars. Leo couldn’t help himself.

“Oh yes, Captain Ryan! Right there!”

The punch startled him. Leo opened his eyes to see that he was not having sex on the ground of a foreign planet, but in his bed, with a very green partner.

“Did ya just call me the guy from yer damn kids show?” Raph yelled. “Fucking unbelievable!” he spat, before rising from the bed, not even bothering to put on his gear before storming off.

“Raph, I’m sorry…” Leo pleaded, running out of his room after the hot head.

On the poster by Leo’s bed, Captain Ryan wore his usual smug smile.

 


End file.
